The Third Match
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: The Silver Conference - Block H Third Match. Only instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry of Len Town. A girl battling to prove that she can become a Psychic Pokémon Master. Brief AshxCherry or WonderSightShipping. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Pokémon, they officially belong to Nintendo and Game Freak.

 **Summary:** The Silver Conference - Block H Third Match. Only instead of Jackson battling, it was Cherry of Len Town. A girl battling to prove that she can become a Psychic Pokémon Master. Brief AshxCherry or WonderSightShipping. One-Shot.

This a rewrite of my original pokémon fanfic: _**Thunder vs. Psychic**_.

If you are wondering where she comes from, Cherry is from the Pokémon Episode ' _ **The Psychic Sidekicks**_ ', where her dream was to become a Pokémon Psychic Master. I also like this pairing, Ash x Cherry or WonderSightShipping.

I don't know why but sometimes I see its works really well as they both, in sense, want to be Pokémon Masters. Though one would be a certain type while the other doesn't matter, plus throughout the episode they seemed to have good chemistry together. Also note, there are other well-known pairings with characters that have been in one episode, e.g. Giselle, but yet Cherry was one of the few that never made the list.

Also, please note that for this story a league is a year, so their ages are based off this. Ash is twelve in this story.

* * *

 _ **[And this match is getting intense with the Second Round of Block H.]**_ The commentator announced over the Public Announcement (PA) System, as cheering of all kinds could be heard from the arena bellow. If one were to look at the overhead screen, they would see two separate pictures of the trainers battling. Under each those pictures, were three pokéball icon that had an image of the pokémon they were using in this battle and if it was still fighting or not.

On the left side, in the red box, was Macy of Mahogany Town, Johto. From the three pokéball icons, the ones that had the images of Magcargo and Starmie were dim, signalling both pokémon had already fainted. The only pokémon she had left was her Quilava.

One the right side, in the green box, was Cherry of Len Town, Johto. From the three pokéball icons, just like with Macy, the ones that had the images of Kadabra and Hypno were also dim, signalling both pokémon had already fainted. The only pokémon she had left was her Slowking.

Since that battle begun, it has been a close match as the pokémon were determined to win for their trainers.

Which was showing right at this moment, as the attack force of the two pokémon collided. Never the Hermit Crab Pokémon or the Volcano Pokémon wanted to lose. Both were heavily breathing, as their attacks were meeting head to head.

But they weren't finished yet.

Macy cheered determined as a blazing aura covered her fire pokémon, Quilava's Blaze ability had just kicked in. Meaning this next attack was a do or die moment, due to the fact that Blaze only kicks in when her pokémon's strength has dropped into the red zone.

Cherry seemed to also pick up on this, as she called out to her pokémon. "Finish it with Hyper Beam, Slowking."

"I won't let you," Macy yelled back, as she ordered her pokémon. "Fire Blast, full power!"

With a roar, both attacks were fired. But with the distance between them being a short one, the attacks clash and caused an explosion that caught both of them. Dust sent into the air, blinding the views of the audience and their trainers from seeing the final results.

Silence had filled the stadium, mainly waiting for the final outcome. _**[Hold on people, the smoke is now starting to clear.]**_ The commentator informed to the crowd as the smoke began to clear.

As it cleared, all was able to see a heavily injured and panting Quilava, along with a badly bruised and hurt Slowking. Both still standing in the field below.

The silence stayed in effect as everyone was waiting for final results are shown, both trainers were holding their breaths as their pokémon began to sway from side to side. Despite the pain it was in, Slowking stomped its foot down to keep itself upright. Quilava's head, on the other hand, was spinning and was the first to collapse against the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Quilava is unable to battle, the match goes to Slowking and Cherry!" The referee on the field announced, lifting the green flag in the direction of the winners of this match. The crowd cheering, as the match they had just watched, was a close one.

With the match at an end, the stands begun to empty as the audience either: moved to another stadium to watch another group match or went off to do their own things.

However, in the stands among the people watching today's Block H battle was Ash, Brock, and Misty. The boy had wanted to come and what the match, so he could get an idea of how Cherry battles. From what he had seen, she uses her pokémon's Special Attacks more so than physical Attacks. While Cherry was cheering and hugging her Slowking, Macy had sighed and returned her pokémon, before turning and leaving the stadium without a word spoken.

"Macy had to win that battle to stop herself from being eliminated," Brock spoke, watching the brunette pigtail girl disappear from the sight. "With her lose, Cherry and you are now tied with three points each. You have no choice but to win if you wish to get through to the Final Rounds."

The boy in question nodded in agreement. "But, what if Ash ends up in a tie between him and Cherry." Misty interrupted, adding a voice of doubt. The wind gently blew around them, as they had left the stadiums and were heading back to the Centre at Athlete's Village.

"If it had been three of them, then they will have one more round robin," Brock replied, having read through the rule book. "But since it will be the two of them, then I guess they would be allowed to choose three more pokémon to battle."

Ash looked up at the sky as he clenched his fist, a smile on his lips. "I'm going in there and winning tomorrow's, a tie or losing not going to happen!" He stated with a determined tone in his voice. Pikachu shot his paw and cheered, from his spot on his trainers shoulder.

* * *

The rest of the day seemed pass by as the trio had split off to do different things. Misty went to watch a few more matches from the other groups, Brock went to look around the stands for items to take back for his siblings, leaving Ash to return to the Pokémon Centre by himself.

However, before stepping into the Centre, the boy had let Squirtle and Bulbasaur out of their pokéballs. It had been a long while since the two had seen one another, so he decided let them play around for a while, making sure they knew not to wonder off to far.

Inside the Centre, Ash was in though over which pokémon to use in the next match. As Brock had mentioned, Physic types aren't powerful with Physical Attacks or Defence, but they are so with the Special Attacks and Defence, meaning he had to find a way around them. Pikachu watched his trainer in thought, as he knew they had come far since the Kanto League the previous year.

As he walked towards the counter, the boy took notice of a girl standing there.

Now seeing her close up, Ash not only recognised who it was, but also noticed that she had changed a bit since they left Len Town. Her lavender hair was still tied in two long pigtails, but her outfit was different. She was still wearing the same sleeveless purple shirt, but now had a white pleated skirt that stopped at her knees, along with knee-high white socks and violet trainers. But what stood out the most with her new appearance, were the thick black bracelets with glowing green lines on them.

Ash had to think of where he had seen them before though it soon clicked in his mind. They match those now worn by Sabrina, the Gym Leader of Saffron City.

The girl was standing at the counter waiting for Nurse Joy to return her pokéballs, anyone looking could see that her violet eyes had an off look, signalling that she was in deep thought about something.

Deciding to make his appearance known, the boy spoke up. "Hey Cherry," Ash spoke, startling the girl from her thoughts slightly. "That was an intense battle before. Congratulations on the win." He commented.

Seeing who it was that just spooked her, she calmed and smiled at the compliment. "Thank you, Ash," Cherry replied, looking at him. "But my vision of being a Psychic Pokémon Master, as well as competing in this league, are harder than I thought it would originally be." The girl said, thanking Nurse Joy, who handed her pokéballs back.

Shortly followed by Ash handing over his pokéballs so his pokémon would be healed for tomorrow.

"Hey, you want to go for a walk?" Ash asked, seeing as they had nothing better to do at the moment. The girl smiled and agreed, following him outside the Pokémon Centre. Though as they left, the small crowd of trainers had blocked them from seeing Misty and Brock, who had just entered, and vice versa.

Both of them looked around confused, they had seen Squirtle and Bulbasaur playing around outside, so they had expected Ash to be somewhere in the foyer of the Centre. So now all they had to do is find him.

Meanwhile, the duo soon found themselves on a track that would take them around the lake near the Athlete's Village. The sun rays glistened off the lakes surface, as water pokémon were swimming around happily. Even Pikachu would run a few feet ahead at times, exploring the items on the ground or the scent in the air. Seeing if it could find anything.

The two, however, walked in silence for a small distance before Ash asked a question that curiosity had gotten the better of. "So why didn't you use Girafarig in that match?" He asked her since the pokémon was her starter.

Cherry looked at him, partly blushing as she scratched the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Well I was hoping to save him for the Final Rounds of the League," She would reply, walking towards the lakes edge as she took a seat upon a wooden tree stump. "It's kind of a stupid idea, now that I think about it." She muttered, admitting her own mistake as she watched the water pokémon in it were happily playing. Today's match was a close one, she only won because her pokémon was able to stand just slightly longer in endurance.

' _Pi, pika, pi._ ' Pikachu chewed, jumping on to Cherry's lap and tried to cheer the girl up with its pokémon imitations. After all, they work when Togepi was upset, so they should work in helping cheering her up, right?

Seeing the random, near perfect, pokémon imitations being made, the girl couldn't help but giggle at some of the faces. Picking the electric mouse up in her arms, she rubbed his head. "Thank you, Pikachu." She said softly, hugging the Mouse Pokémon.

Watching the scene before him, Ash had to smile, he could always count on Pikachu to help out in situations like this. Walked over, the boy took a seat next to her on the log. "You know, if you want to learn more about psychic pokémon, why don't you ask Sabrina of Saffron Gym if she could teach you?"

The girl shook her head. "Come on Ash, you would think someone like Sabrina, one of a few true psychic masters in the Pokémon World, would take me on as her apprentice?"

"You don't know unless you try."

"Hmm…maybe…" Cherry spoke gently. Her dream was to become a Psychic Pokémon Master but to achieve that dream she will need help. Maybe she'll approach the gym leader in Kanto after the Silver Conference comes to an end.

Ash just smiled as he rose back to his feet, the sun was starting to set and he need to head back and collect Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Plus, the last thing he needs is Misty yelling at him for disappearing and not telling them where he was. "It will get dark out soon, we better get heading," The boy spoke, stretching his arms out. "Come on Pikachu." He said to call his buddy back.

Cherry smirked teasingly as she held Pikachu close to her chest.

"I don't know Ash. I think Pikachu wants to battle with me tomorrow." She replied, raising to her feet and gave a quick winked to the electric mouse, which gave its pika-smile and played along by climbing up on her shoulder, acting like he agreed with her.

Falling for their prank, the trainer looked at them in shocked. "What b-but Pi…" Ash fell silent as he noticed the amused looks on their faces, trying not to laugh at the reaction he had just given them. "Okay, come here." He yelled at the pair, as he started to chase after them.

Cherry laughed as she held Pikachu in her arms once more, run away from Ash. The Mouse Pokémon was laughing harder at how gullible his trainer just was.

Though, after all, the adventures that had been through in Kanto, the Orange Islands, and Johto, the fitness level of the boy had showed as he caught up with the girl with ease. "Got ya!" Ash yelled wrapping his arms around the girl's waist from behind, causing Cherry to blush and laugh as he spun the two of them around. "Now hand back…" But was caught off as he began to lose his footing.

"Whoa. Stop it Ash. Ash! ASH!" Cherry screamed as the two fell into the lake.

Pikachu, meanwhile, sensing what was to happen, abandon the girl's arms and landed its paws onto the safety of dry land. Remaining the only dry one present, while both trainers sat in the shallow water of the lake. Both of them dripping wet, but neither the less laughing.

"You so did that on purpose." The girl laughed slashing him in the face.

"Me? You threw me off." The boy counted as he slashed her right back, causing a splash war between the two, to break out. Pikachu meanwhile just sighed and chuckled as he sat on the edge of the lake, watching the two of them.

Though as the sun was setting over the mountains, the day had come to an end. Many were preparing themselves for what should be, the final day of the Semi-Final Rounds. Some were in their bedrooms, carefully going through the information of their opponents so they could choose the three that will lead them to victory. For example, Cherry fell into this area, as she knew better than to underestimate the one she was going to face. Others, having already chosen their three, were simply doing their own things.

While Brock and Misty were down at dinner, Ash had excused himself, heading to the Transfer Station. There he made a phone call to Professor Oak, transferring for a certain pokémon that has been waiting to battle at his side for a long while now.

* * *

The hours of the night passed into day, as the following morning had arrived and the crowds were once again filling into the stadiums to watch the last of the Semi-Final Rounds. Many couldn't wait, as, after today, the Final Rounds of the Silver Conference would begin.

On this day, Block H battle would be taking place after midday in Arena Three.

It was a nerve-racking wait, as the time seemed to move by slowly. However, as the time did draw near, the stands were fall as many were ready to watch the oncoming match. Brock and Misty both were seated on the sidelines on the Green Side, as the referee was setting up some last minute things.

Soon, cheering rose from the stands as the overhead screen had switched on. Like with all previous matches, Ash and Cherry's trainer's pictures were shown. Only this time, Cherry's picture was on the red side and Ash's on the green side, beneath the pictures were three blank pokéball icons.

The stands on each of the field rose, the two trainers were standing upon them looking at one another. The dialler on the overhead screen started to spin, everyone fell silent to see who would be going first.

Slowing down, everyone watched as it soon stopped on the red side, signalling Cherry will call her pokémon out first. _**[Cherry from Len Town will begin the battle, Ash from Pallet Town will follow.]**_ The commentator announced as, what could and should be, the final round of Block H begun.

Standing on his platform, Ash was ready and determined to win this. His battling trainer spirit was burning in his eyes, looking forward to the upcoming match. "Let's go, Cherry!" He called out to the girl opposite him, punching his fist out.

"You got it, Ash. Don't expect me to go easy on you!" Cherry replied with equal determination, pulling a pokéball from her skirt pocket.

The referee, seeing both sides set, raises the red and green flags before shouting. "Let the match, begin!"

"Xatu, I chose you!" Cherry called throwing her pokéball. From it, the psychic bird pokémon was released out into the field. However, unlike that of a normal Xatu this one had lime green on its body instead of dark green, plus its red marking and feather with golden like.

 _ **[Cherry's first Pokémon is Xatu,]**_ The commentator stated as many were trying to get a closer look at the bird pokémon, not having seen one of the different colours before. _**[But look, it's a Xatu of a different colour!]**_

Cherry chuckled a bit, knowing that it was going to ruffle a few feathers over the fact she had a shiny pokémon in her possession. "That's right, but colours are not the only thing about it that's special." She replied, giving a small wink to the camera.

Looking at the pokémon, Ash shook his head. "That doesn't matter, it's still a flying type," The boy told himself as he looked at his starting partner. "Pikachu, I choose you!" He stated, pointing out towards the field.

Pikachu replied with a determined cry as he jumped onto the field.

 _ **[Ash had chosen Pikachu to start things off.]**_ The commentator called as the match officially begun.

"Xatu lets begin things off with Psychic," Cherry ordered with the first move of the match. Xatu took flight into the air but kept its gaze lock on Pikachu at all times. Its eyes glow purple, followed closely by its body, as it fired a beam of pure energy at the eclectic mouse.

"Pikachu, dodge now!" Ash called as his pokémon dodged to the side, causing the psychic attack to crash into the ground and leave a hole in its place. "Now, counter with Thunderbolt." The boy ordered, causing Pikachu to fire rays of lightning bolts at the bird.

The girl quickly called out. "Counter with Protect." The order she gave, causing Xatu to create a green sphere around itself, which deflected the thunder attack and protected the pokémon from damage. "Now, attack with Aerial Ace!" She called.

Xatu wings began to glow as the bird pokémon dived down at Pikachu at a great speed.

"Now Pikachu, jump on to Xatu's back." The boy ordered as the mouse pokémon nodded, once the bird pokémon was close, the mouse jumped, dodging the attack, and landed on the bird pokémon's back. "Now, Thunder!" Ash called, not giving the Xatu a chance to defend itself.

 _ **'PI-KA-CHU!'**_ The electric pokémon shouted, releasing a thousand volts of electricity through Xatu's wings and body, delivering serious damage to the bird pokémon.

"Oh no," Cherry called out as Xatu began its descent towards the ground, not landing on it claws, but crash heavily against the ground. Pikachu, on the other hand, landed safely on Ash's side of the field. "Xatu…" She said quietly, hoping that her pokémon could get back up.

What happened next was a surprise to many. The bird pokémon shocked most of the crowd as it began to lift itself up. Looking into Cherry's eyes as its own eyes glowed bright blue, once it died off the pokémon fully collapsed with swirls in its eyes.

"Xatu is unable to battle, the round goes to Pikachu." The referee called waving the green flag at Pikachu.

Ash cheered alongside the crowd while Cherry sighed and returned her pokémon to its pokéball. However, she held the ball close to her and smiled, kissing the top of it as she whispered. "Thank you Xatu, for using that move."

The crowd died down a bit as Cherry placed that pokéball away and pulled out her second one. "Let's win this, Gardevoir!" She called, throwing the pokéball.

 _ **[Cherry brings out an unknown pokémon that is usually found in the Hoenn Region, how with Ash counter against this?]**_ The commentator asks.

All eyes in the stadium were on the pokémon that Cherry had just brought out. Since many people present hadn't seen a pokémon from a region out of Kanto or Johto, many were surprised to see it. Ash being one of them having pulled out his pokédex for information, only to be rebuffed as his dex hadn't been programmed for pokémon outside of Kanto or Johto.

"An unknown, huh," Ash muttered, deciding on wanting to play it safe and test its abilities. Nodding his head, he called out to his pokémon on the field. "Okay Pikachu, come back." The mouse complied and retreated back to Ash's side.

"Call Pikachu back?" The voice of a confused and annoyed of Misty asked, trying to figure out why the trainer before her just called back one of his strongest pokémon.

"Probably a part of Ash's strategy," Brock replied though even he was not one hundred percent sure.

Reaching his belt, the boy pulled out another pokéball. "Okay, let's win this Cyndaquil." The boy called throwing the pokéball, allowing the Fire Mouse pokémon to appear on the field.

 _ **[It seems that Ash has called back his Pikachu and is now battling with Cyndaquil. Will the small fire type bring the victory for his trainer, or will Cherry even the match?]**_

Raising both of his flags, the referee called out. "Let the match continue!"

"Cyndaquil, starts things off with a Flamethrower!" Ash instantly called upon starting the match, as the fire mouse lit its back on fire and launched a powerful Flamethrower directly at Gardevoir.

"Protect!" Cherry muttered loud enough for her pokémon to hear, as its body glow partly blue before creating a barrier that stopped the flamethrower attack in its tracks. Leaving the Embrace pokémon unharmed.

However, Ash wasn't about to let up and give the girl an opening to counter attack. "Now Cyndaquil, cover the field with Smokescreen!" The boy called, causing his pokémon to cover a small part of the field around Gardevoir in smoke, making it impossible for anyone to see anything. "Now tackle." He continued as the Fire Mouse pokémon charged through the smoke at the Embrace pokémon.

"Throw that Cyndaquil away with Psychic!" Cherry order, as the pokémon caught the fire mouse right before it hit. Applying force behind its psychic attack, Cyndaquil was thrown back onto Ash's side of the field. Thinking of a plan quickly, the girl called out. "Now, use Calm Mind at full power." The Gardevoir nodded its head at the order, closed its eyes.

"Calm Mind?" Ash asked confused, not hearing the attack before.

"Calm Mind, it's a move that raises the special attack of one pokémon," Brock explained like he normally would, as Gardevoir began to glow in a purple aura. "If Gardevoir is using it then," The breeder called out to the boy in realisation. "Ash don't let that pokémon attack first!"

Getting the message, Ash called out the order to his pokémon. "Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower once more at full power!" His pokémon complied as his back lit up again, firing the move at Gardevoir.

"Counter with Psybeam," Cherry ordered as the aura stopped forming around the Embrace Pokémon. The Pokémon cried its name as it fired a powerful Psybeam, breaking right through the Fire Mouse pokémon flamethrower attack and hitting the little pokémon directly, blowing him back a few feet.

"Brock, what just happened?" Misty asked, not understanding what just happened on the field.

The breeder just sighed. "As I said, Calm Mind raises the pokémon's Special Attack. All Psychic-type moves are used with the special attack." The man explained as Misty nodded her, watching as Cyndaquil tried to stand up.

"Finish this with Thunder Punch," Cherry said as her Gardevoir complies again. Charging its fist with electricity as it charges forward, leaving the fire mouse pokémon unable to counter. Ash tried to give an order, but it was too late as the pokémon was stuck, this time keeping it down as the swirls shone in its eyes.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle, Gardevoir is the winner." The referee called raising the red flag, as the crowd cheered again.

 _ **[Just like that ladies and gentlemen, both trainers have lost a pokémon apiece. Does Ash have a pokémon that can stand up to Cherry's Gardevoir?]**_ The commentator asked as the boy only had two pokémon left. One begin his Pikachu, the other was still unknown.

Ash, meanwhile, had returned Cyndaquil. "You did great out there, Cyndaquil," The boy spoke softly as he put the pokéball away on his belt, before pulling out another one. This pokéball had brought a smile to the boy's lips. "Let's see how strong you've got." He muttered before throwing it. "I chose you!"

The ball burst open to reveal, Pidgeot.

The Bird pokémon released a powerful hoot as it landed on the field. Misty and Brock both looked shocked at the appearance of this pokémon, as last they remembered seeing it was back in Kanto before they left for the Orange Islands. They were wondering when Ash went back for the pokémon.

 _ **[Here we go with Round Three. Both trainers still having two pokémon remaining, but Cherry's final pokémon still being an unknown.]**_

With the two pokémon on the field, the referee called out. "Let the match resume!"

"Pidgeot use…" Ash froze midsentence as the wind began to pick up in the stadium. "What is going on?" The boy asked confused as most people in the crowd were, but at the same time it felt familiar to him.

Cherry smirked as she looked at the sky, repeating something said in the past. "Its here."

It struck Ash fast and hard as he shouted out to his pokémon. "Pidgeot, dodge by taking to the sky!" Just as the Bird pokémon took to the air, the Future Sight attack set up by Xatu, appeared and crashed into the spot the pokémon just was. "To close, that was too close." The boy muttered to himself.

"Dam," Cherry whispered, hoping that the attack would hit. Seeing her own Gardevoir slightly tired, she decided to use that move for extra insurance, knowing that his last pokémon would be Pikachu. "Gardevoir, use Destiny Bond!" The girl ordered.

Gardevoir's body becomes outlined in purple, at the same time Pidgeot's body also became outlined in purple. However, nothing happened as the aura died down.

"What just happened?" Ash questioned.

Cherry just smiled at him. "Just some insurance, should something happen." She explained, before suddenly calling out. "Now, use Thunderbolt!"

The airborne Pidgeot dodges the electric bolt, by flying out of its path. "Counters with Air Slash!" Ash called up to his pokémon, who complied.

Both of the Bird pokémon's wings glow light blue, before its waves them repeatedly. Every time the pokémon waves its wings, two saw-like energy blades shoot out from its wings at the Embrace pokémon down on the ground. At the speed the attack was moving, Gardevoir was unable to get out of the attack range, leaving it to be repeatedly hit.

"No, Gardevoir!" Cherry cried.

"Finish it with Brave Bird!" Ash ordered.

Pidgeot flies straight into the air and its body becomes surrounded in red fire. Before it turned it mid-flight and flies straight at the Embrace pokémon, the fire around its body turns into a light blue aura. Cherry called for her pokémon to dodge, but it was unable to do so, causing the Pidgeot to slam into the pokémon at full force. The Gardevoir was knocked back beside Cherry on its back while Pidgeot was still in the air. However, one could see that the Bird pokémon's body had briefly becomes surrounded in light blue static.

The pokémon was taking recoil damage from its attack.

All eyes turned to the down Gardevoir to see swirls in its eyes, the pokémon had fainted.

However, Ash's cheer was stopped before it could even begin. Gardevoir's body becomes outlined in purple with two swirling purple lights come out of the Embrace pokémon's eyes, eyes that locked on with Pidgeot, causing it to become surrounded by a purple aura. No sooner than the glowing stopped, the Bird pokémon crashes in the ground, fainted.

The referee raised both of his flags. "Gardevoir and Pidgeot are unable to continue." The man stated, as while the Embrace pokémon was beaten by the Bird pokémon, the Gardevoir's Destiny Bond effect had come into effect and knocked Pidgeot out.

"That was amazing, Gardevoir," Cherry stated, holding her Gardevoir's pokéball. "You were able to take out two of his pokémon for me. Now I'll make sure that we take home the victory." The girl stated determined, putting that pokéball into her skirt pocket and pulled out her last pokéball. "Let's take the victory, Girafarig."

Ash smiled looking at Pidgeot's pokéball before he clipped it back onto his belt. "That was an amazing battle, Pidgeot. You've become a lot stronger." The boy stated before looking behind him at his starter. "Pikachu, let's take the win!" He stated, as the electric pokémon nodded determined and jumped back onto the field.

 _ **[Here we are, both trainers are now down to their final to pokémon! What an intense match this has been, so far.]**_ The Commentator stated through the PA system.

Raising both of his flags for the last time. "Let the final match between Pikachu and Girafarig, commence!" The ref called out, starting the final battle of this match.

"Let's start things off Girafarig." Cherry called out to her pokémon, as the giraffe's eyes and body began to glow blue before it dies down and stops.

Despite nothing having happened, Ash mumbled knowing what attack the two just launched just then. "You just used the Future Sight attack again, didn't you?" The boy asked, as the girl laughed and nodded her head.

"That's right. That is the move that will end this entire match." The girl replied before looking at her pokémon. "Now Girafarig, use Stomp and keep it up!" She ordered, causing her Girafarig to charge at Pikachu.

Being quick on his feet, Ash quickly ordered back. "Pikachu, quickly dodge using Agility!" This caused the mouse speed increased and he moved out of the way of hooves stomping down. It continued to dodge them as giraffe pokémon kept up the stomp attack.

Watched the two pokémon battle, Cherry knew in terms of skill and experience, Ash had easily beaten her hands down, having already travelled through a region and league before. Her fists clenched, she wasn't going to stand by and give up. These running emotions had cause her eyes to suddenly gain a blue tint around them, the girl felt her mind and heart linking with Girafarig though the means of psychic. It was then that Charry saw what she need to do.

"Girafarig combined your Agility with Headbutt." The girl ordered, the connection between her and her pokémon never breaking.

The speed boosted giraffe pokémon charged directly at the electric mouse, bashing its head against Pikachu and sending it flying into the air. But the boy used this to his advantage. "Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, causing the mouse turned its body while in the air and fired its electrical bolts, shocking the giraffe.

It could be noticed that Pikachu had more experience than Girafarig, but it was still tired from earlier. Causing both pokémon seemed even match, with the damage the giraffe pokémon had just taken. As they stood on their own trainer's side of the field, both were glaring at the other. Not wanting to lose this match.

"Thunder!" Ash and Cherry simultaneously order at the same time.

This made the two pokémon launch a thunder attack on the other, only for both electronic attacks to collide and burst creating a wall of smoke between them. "Now Pikachu, Quick-Attack and grab onto Girafarig's horns," Ash shouted, using this as a chance.

Through the smoke the electric mouse shot, jumping into the air and grabbed hold of Girafarig's horns. It was at this point in the match, that the wind suddenly started to pick up again, clearing the smoke from the field. "No, no! Shake him off Girafarig!" Cherry cried out, knowing what was coming.

The giraffe pokémon was trying desperately to shake the mouse pokémon off its head, but it wasn't working, that eclectic mouse was a persistent little thing. "Now Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash called as Pikachu shocked Girafarig, partly stunning it, but not enough as it continued to try shaking him off.

On the sidelines, Misty watched in confusion as she tried to figure out what Ash was trying to do, going as far as to voice her confusion to the one sat neck to her. "Brock what is Ash trying to do?"

Brock was silent in thought for a few seconds as he looked out on the field, looking at the surroundings, the trainers, and the pokémon. "I think he's waiting for Future Sight." Brock predicted at most, as the wind was picking up more.

"What!" The Water-type trainer nearly shouted out, not believing what she just heard. "Why's he being so reckless for? He could lose the match doing this!" The girl stated, not understanding.

Brock, however, shook his head in disagreement. "All I can say Misty, as it stands right now." He said softly, watching Pikachu shock Girafarig once again, damaging the giraffe, but the pokémon was still determined to shake the mouse off. "This battle can go either way."

It was silent, dead silent. Nothing could be heard bar the pokémon heavy breathing.

The wind had stopped.

' _Where is it?_ ' Both trainers thought, trying to find the oncoming attack.

Then it appeared from above in a ball of energy, the Future Sight attack descended down upon Pikachu, who was still holding onto Girafarig. Noticing the lights from above, the mouse pokémon looked up, but that split-second distraction was all the giraffe pokémon needed. As Girafarig used its Stomp attack against the ground, causing the vibration to make Pikachu lose balance and fall to the ground.

But it was too late.

Neither pokémon could move, as the Future Sight landed right between the pair, causing an explosion that not only knocked the two pokémon back, but covered the arena in smoke, once again. No one able to see the final results.

"Girafarig!" Cherry called out to her pokémon.

"Pikachu!" Ash also called out, trying to see his starter pokémon.

Everyone in the crowd fell quiet, many holding the breaths as they were waiting to see the final results. Waiting to see who had won this match. Slowly, the smoke began to clear off the field, giving everyone their answer.

To their shock, as well as their trainers, both pokémon were still standing. However, it was clearly seen that they were exhausted and out of breath, injuries were clearly shown on both of them. [What a match this has turned out to be, both pokémon appear exhausted, but they refuse to admit defeat!] The commentator stated, as many were watching the turn of events.

Pikachu and Girafarig continued to stare at each other, heavily breathing as they were trying to stand their ground. It was slightly surprising to see them give each other a small smirk before Girafarig cried out as the pain was too much. Leading to the giraffe pokémon to collapse onto the ground of the field.

"Girafarig is unable to battle." The referee called out, seeing that the pokémon wasn't going to get back up. "The winner of this match is Pikachu and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The man stated, raising the green flag into the air.

 _ **[After an amazing battle, Pikachu was able to hold out the pain.]**_ The commentator announced as the screen changed from what it was, to a picture of Ash with the words 'Winner' written next to it. _**[The match ends in Ash Ketchum's Victory!]**_

On the field, Ash, carrying Pikachu in his arms, had walked over to Cherry, who was kneeling down beside her Girafarig. They both smiled looking at one another, shaking hands at a great match they just had.

 _ **[This completes the competition for the Block H in the preliminary rounds.]**_ The commentator said to the cheering crowd, as it then announced the scores for this block on the screen. _**[With three points for his victory in the first round, along with his three points for the victory here, Ash's six total points send him into the final tournament.]**_

The crowd cheered once more, the last of the few Robin Rounds of the Silver Conference had come to an end.

* * *

After the final battles of the Round Robbin had finished, the stadiums were empty as many couldn't wait for the Final Rounds of the Silver Conference to begin in two days. Among the trainers heading back to Athletes Village were Ash, Brock, and Misty. Though they were heading off to the Pokémon Centre as the list of who will be facing who the first round of the Victory Tournament was soon to be revealed.

The trio was happily talking among one another, as Pikachu was resting on Ash's shoulder. They were about to enter the Centre when a voice had called out to them.

"Hey, Ash!"

The group stopped in their tracks and turned around to see Cherry running towards them. "Hey Cherry, how are you doing?" Ash asked as the group walked towards her, as she came to a stop just a few feet away.

"I'm doing fine thanks." The girl replied catching her breath, it looked like she had ran quite a distance. That was when they noticed she was carrying some packed travelling bags.

"Are you leaving?" The boy asked her, as she smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah," Cherry said them, readjusting the strap of the bag so it didn't slip off her shoulder. "I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday by the lake, so I'm planning on heading home to train for the Kanto League next season." The girl informed them.

Ash smiled at hearing this. "Are you going to ask Sabrina for training on your psychic abilities?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders at this. "As much as I want to, I'm going to wait and see on that department. I want to get stronger on my own before I try and become an apprentice."

She received a good luck from the trio and Pikachu.

"Thanks," Cherry told them, scratching the back of her neck embarrassed as smiled. "I hope you're ready, Ash. Because the next time we meet, I will be the victor of our battle!" She stated with determination in her voice.

"I'll be waiting, Cherry." Ash replied with equal determination.

At this point, the girl became slightly hesitant. "Also, Ash I…um…I…" She started to say, her foot making circles in the dirt road, trying to get the words out. "I…I wanted to say, good luck for the Victory Tournament." she told him quickly, changing her original chain of thought.

Ash smiled and gave his trademark laugh. "Thanks, I'm going to make sure I win this thing!" he replied determinedly.

"Until Gary beats ya, that is," Misty replied casually, causing Ash to do an anime fall.

"Thanks for the support Misty," Ash grumbled as he stood back up with Cherry's help.

Cherry smiled and encouraged him by saying. "Well, I'll believe you will win this." Her cheeks then went a slight pink as she did something that sent Misty and Brock into a state of surprise. Cherry had taken a step forward and kissed Ash's cheek. The girl then backs off, as a light blush was now visible on her cheeks. "That's for good luck." She quickly replied, before taking a few steps back. "…um…I better be going," The girl stampeder slightly. "Um…good luck, again, I'll be rooting for you." Cherry finished with one last smile before running off.

Ash was left in a state of shocked at what just happened, as he placed his hand on his cheek and tried to register what just happened in the last few moments. Pikachu was debating whether or not to give his trainer a good electric shock to snap him out of it.

However, Misty beat him to the punch…no, she really did.

"Snap out of it!" The redhead shouted with hints of a jealous tone present, before marching off angry and annoyed, leaving the boy on the ground with a fist mark on his forehead.

"Ouch…" Ash muttered as Brock helped him back to his feet, even though the breeder was once again extremely jealous that he got kissed again. Though last time, he still debating if it was Bianca or Latias, who kissed him on the cheek.

Luck appeared to be on their side, as Misty seemed to have calmed down a bit as the screen over the Pokémon Centre counter had changed. Revealing all of those that had reached this stage, which was a handful of strong trainers.

"Well Ash, here are the pairings for the final tournament," Brock told the boy and his Pikachu, as the trio looked up at the screen. The pictures had been rearranged in the order of who will be facing who in these final rounds Looking through the pictures they notice a familiar face, which stood out "Harrison made it." The breeder stated as they looked at the guys picture.

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," Misty replied in a voice that would have told anyone it was obvious he would make it, after seeing him battle they knew the man had skill.

"Yeah, he's really good." Brock added on, nodding his head.

Ash, meanwhile, had continued looking for his picture in the group. "Let's see where I am?" The boy spoke aloud as he didn't need to look far. It was right next door to Harrison's picture, leading the group to gasp at who his opponent was. "It's Gary," Ash confirmed as Pikachu looked at the screen, chewing in agreement.

A voice to the side of them caught the trio off guard. "Lucky you, your Silver Conference experience is going to be a short one." Looking to the side, they could see Gary standing there with his arms crossed. "Hope you had fun." The teen replied in a cocky voice.

"Hey!" Ash shouted now more determined than ever to win.

* * *

 **End of Chapter.**

Well here you go, I hope you have all enjoyed the rewrite version of this story. Please leave your comments or thoughts in the review section below, as I would like to know what you all thought of this story.

I hope you all have a nice day.


End file.
